ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 24
Text 24 – Sin A/N: I am putting Becca in this chapter coz I promossed her that I wold. Love you Becca xoxox. I am still egnoring eval phlemmers that are sinnars. Now I have a new fiern on DA called Mitsu-der-Hamster. She is a nice person and a good christen. She is reely nice unlik you evil phlemming sinnars. O0o0o0o0o0o0o <- they are cute bubles. We were at school and it was raining. I was huggled into Ward and Jenny was with Em in the lunchrom. Then to new peeple worked in the door. They were becca and Dan (Erin:This is for you becca nd dan). They looked sad beouse they dint know were to sit. I inveted them over to our table. They sat down and introducted themshelves. "I am becca and this is my broher dan," Becca said and then she wishpered to me "wo is that hot guy ther. She pointed to jassper. "Thats japser," i sayed and becca smelled a cute smell at him. She was reelly preety, she had blon hare and she was wereing a tight green top becoirse she had beg boons and she was wering a sexah anry prunt miniskirt. We buth guggled and jassper blushed. Dan was talling to al, they looked cute together. I hopped that they would dete. Then rose cam in with her boyfriend Charlie. They locked relly hot. I was jeelous even though I was alredy hot. We all stred talking to gether btu then it was tiome to go home. First we all went back to my hose becase I kneeded to tall dad i was goging to stay at edards. He had just came home from the courts were he was a lawyer at. He was ging to star drining soon so we got my cloths and left qick. We all went to ewards were charlise and Mc were weighing for us. We were all ging to go to cruch together becaue it would be a familey booding secion. I canged into a nice floowing green skirt and a tight green sweeter. Jenny was wereing a black dress and Becca was in a purple dirss. We all got in the krullens farry and we drove to the chuch. Father James Holden was at the chuch weighing for us to arrave. We got out the cart and went insude the chuch. We sat at the frount and listened to Father James. He blessed us and then we coold go home agen. I was sting with wad sO we wet to his room. We wer going topo be sleepen in the sam bed. It was ok becourse i new wrad wount do anytin against our religion now that we had bean blessed. We caddled in bed and kissed each other on the lip. Ward looked so hot, he was wering a beig shirt and nice jeans. He took off his shit so i could look at his prefect chess. He had reelly big mussels and niec skin. I was happy becouse he was with me and no-one else. We hugged and kussed some more and then edwrd was lying on top of me. He was tryig to take off my bra. I dint no if i sould let him or not, we had ust bean blessed by the pope. "It will be k, we have bean bleassed." Ward said and he took off my bra. I was neerious, i hadn't done thus befour. Ward kissed my check and i kissed his chest. He hand was moving to my pants. Then the door opened and Jay was sanding there. He locked at what me and ward were doing an said "ERIN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMEHTING!" 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 A/n: I hop you liked that chapper Becca, I no who nmuch you luv japster. And dan i wote you in too, u weill be more in the nest chatter. I <3 u. Characters *Becca *Joan *Edward *Jenny *Emmett *Dan *Jasper *Alice *Rosalie *Charlie *Joan's dad *Carlisle *MC *Father James Holden Notes *Father James Holden is referred to as the Pope in this chapter, for some reason. *A brief mention is made of a certain Charlie, although that is his only appearance. *How Jacob got away from the evil vampires is never explained. Chapter 24